Carlos is Bored
by KaylaLovesJasperHale
Summary: Carlos is bored on a Saturday when its raining. I'm terrible at Summarys! Anywho, Lots of Carlos!


**So I wrote this because I'm inside the house sick and I can't go outside :( its super nice outside! :( So I'm writing this story about Carlos being a little Stir crazy in the apartment when it's raining. I wish it was hockey season I'd be watching the game! **

**I do not own big time rush! Logan owns me ;) lol! JK! Oh and I don't own Barbie or iPod. I used to own Barbies dolls and I own an iPod but I did not create them nore will I ever. Oh and I also don't own the name iCarly. Also, Oprah owns almost everything in the world, and I don't own her. Oh and Edward Cullen Owns a Volvo! But I don't own his name! **

**SO its safe to say I don't own anything! :)**

LOGAN'S POV!

It was a rainy Saturday evening during the summer. I was curled up on the couch with a good book. Carlos was going crazy hitting his head to the wall every once in awhile. He hated to be inside for several hours at a time. Mrs. Knight was in her room watching Oprah reruns, James was in the bathroom taking new headshots and Kendall was sitting on the floor playing Barbie with Katie.

(A/N I don't know if Katie likes Barbies or not but whatever)

"Logan?" Carlos asked sitting on the electric orange couch next to me.

"Yeah?" I said looking up from my book.

"How do you stay sane on days like today?" Carlos was being a little overdramatic.

"I read, and sometimes listen to music or watch hockey." I said.

"Its summer! There's no hockey on TV! James broke my iPod and I hate reading!" Carlos blurted out.

"Well go bother James! Yell at him for breaking your iPod." I said turning back to my book.

"Okay!" Carlos said getting off the couch.

JAMES'S POV!

"Oh look at yourself, your gorgeous!" I said to the picture I just took. I got into a difrent pose and snapped another shot. "Wow! Who's the beautiful person!"

"JAAAAAMMMMEEEEESSSSSSS!" I heard a voice her from outside of the bathroom.

I said opening the door to see Carlos, helmet and all, with a big smile on his face. "May I help you?" I asked.

"Watcha Doin'?" Carlos asked.

"I'm taking new headshots." I said.

"Cool!" he said.

"Yeah, well see ya later buddy!" I said knocking on his helmet twice. I started to close the door when he spoke up again.

"James!" he said.

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Can I use your iPod?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said tossing the baby blue iPod with matching headphones to him. "It doesn't have a lot of battery left on it thought!" I said closing the door and taking another picture of myself. "Wow! Who's that hot guy!"

(A/N James is not Gay, but I'm terrible at writing James in my stories.)

"AW man!" I heard Carlos say. "Stupid iPod, don't, no, no! It died!"

"Carlos go see what Katie and Kendall are up to!" I said taking another picture. "Gorgeous! You're the best of the best!" I said to the picture.

Katie's POV! :)

I saw sitting on the floor by my doll house with Kendall sitting next to me. We were stetting all the furniture up in my doll house to play.

"Can I play?" I heard somebody say behind me. Kendall and I turned around to see Carlos.

"Sure!" I said.

"YAY!" Carlos said sitting down.

"Do you have a helmet for my doll?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah!" I said handing Carlos a little black helmet from my Hockey Ken doll I got for my birthday.

"Carlos, why are you playing dolls with me and Katie?" Kendall asked. "No that I'm not happy you're playing with us but, ya know."

"Oh, I'm bored." Carlos smiled.

"Okay, Lets play!" I said grabbing my Hockey Girl Barbie and my iCarly 'Carly' doll. Kendall got my 'Freddie' doll and the Malibu Barbie doll I got in a poker game. Carlos had my iCarly 'Sam' Doll and my Edward Cullen doll which was wearing the helmet.

"Hi, I'm Malibu Barbie! Let's be friends!" Kendall said in a high girly voice that made me giggle.

"Hi Malibu Barbie! I'm Carly!" I made my Carly doll say.

"I Edward! I smash Jacob!" Carlos made the Edward doll say in a deep voice, he then started hitting the doll to the floor and the head popped off.

"Carlos!" I screamed. "Why did you do that? The Edward doll never did anything to you!" I stood up ready to tackle Carlos; Kendall grabbed me by the waist and held me back.

"Katie, I'm so sorry!" Carlos stammered. He ran towards the kitchen just to get out of my way. Kendall pulled me down onto the floor and calmed me down. Picking the Edward doll's head up and placing it gently back on the body of the doll.

MRS. KNIGHTS POV! :)

I heard Katie scream at Carlos. Oh no, well it was a normal Saturday evening. I'm sure Kendall had it under control. I was in my bed watching an Oprah rerun. It was about The Twilight Saga Eclipse! Oh that Taylor Lautner was cute! I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. Carlos walked in the room and smiled. "What did you break and how much will it cost?" I asked in a dry voice.

"Nothing Mrs. Knight, I just thought I could keep you company!" He said sitting next to me.

"Oh well, thank you Carlos, normally none of you want to watch Oprah with me!" I was excited I had a TV buddy now!

"Well I'll totally watch with you Mrs. Knight!" Carlos smiled.

We watched the last twenty minute of the show together. After it ended I turned the TV off and grabbed one of my Romance novels off my nightstand and started reading.

"Mrs. Knight?" Carlos asked.

"Yes Carlos?" I wondered what question the boy had now.

"May I leave, I mean I don't want to be rude or anything but I kinda need to apologize to Katie, and glue the head back on her Edward Cullen doll."

"Okay Carlos, see you later" I said smiling as he left.

CARLOS'S POV! :)

I walked out of the room to see Katie and Kendall sitting on the floor with Logan. They were playing doctor with the Edward Cullen doll as the patient. Logan had on his doctor coat and Katie had on a smaller version of it with a pretend doctor kit next to her.

"How's the Edward doll holding up?" I asked.

"He's good! No thanks to you!" Katie said.

"Katie, be nice." Logan calmed her down.

"okay, I'm sorry I yelled before Carlos." Katie said getting up and hugging me.

"Its okay Katie, I just wanted to play. I'm sorry for popping the head off you Edward doll." I said.

"Alright Katie, your Edward Cullen doll is as good as new!" Logan said handing her the doll.

"Thanks Logan." She said hugging him tightly.

"No problem." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey guys, its like ten o'clock, lets hit they hay." Kendall said yawning.

"It can't be ten o'clock." I said looking at my watch. Sure enough it was ten o'clock.

"Time flies!" I said going into my room and getting ready for bed. Today turned out to be actually fun!

**Blah! I was bored and sick. You could say this was a crack fiction because I was on cough meds lol! Please review! I 3 writing Carlos!**


End file.
